This invention relates to a rotatable seesaw device.
As is known, conventional seesaw arrangement generally includes a lever arm which is provided with seats at opposite ends and is supported at center in such a manner that seesaw motion can be effected as force in vertical direction is applied to either end of the lever arm. Since the lever arm is conventionally supported at its center by an upstanding support means having a fixed height, the seesaw motion can only be produced within a fixed range of height at one fixed position. Thus, conventional seesaw arrangement suffers from the disadvantage of monotonous functioning and performance.